Meeting In Progress
by DaCherry
Summary: Bella wants Edward to join her small advertisement firm. How far will she go? Smutty O/S for a friend


The speaker on Bella's desk squawked to life as her assistants voice carried over. "Bella, Emmett wants to see you in his office." Bells rolled her eyes at the phone. She and her brother Emmett were partners in a small advertisement firm called McCarty Swan LLC. His office was at the other end of the hall and he tended to be too lazy to walk twenty feet to talk to her.

"Thanks Angela, let him know I'll be right there." Bella tossed the proposal she was working on to the side and rubbed her temples. _What now?_ She thought. She had been working non-stop on an innovative campaign to offer their new clients. She could only hope that Emmett didn't want to change it. She grabbed her notepad and headed down the hall.

Emmett's door was open so she tapped her hand on it and walked in. "Hi Emmett. You wanted to see me?" She said as she sat down on the leather couch next to his desk.

"Hi sis, listen- Cullen Inc is only sending one rep to the meeting this week. Can we do dinner at your house instead of a wine and dine situation? It would really showcase our 'small firms treat you like family' approach "Emmett looked over at her batting his eyes.

"Really Emmett? You're pulling the boss/brother card? "Bella sighed exasperated. "I've already been fine tuning this campaign day and night. Now you want me to cook some random person dinner?"

"I'll bring Rose to help?" Emmett offered.

"Yes, Emmett. Your lovely wife that can only make dessert will be a big help." She looked up to the ceiling to calm down before continuing. "Find out who's coming, and if there are any food allergies. "

"Thanks, B" Emmett said and started doing the wave.

"Don't thank me yet, bro. I might still pick up food." She laughed at his antics and left his office.

At six pm, Bella decided to call it a day. She was exhausted but had made significant progress on the ad campaign. She picked up her briefcase and called Emmett on her way to the front door.

"It's me, I'm done. I'll show you in the morning. "She ended the call and left the building.

Emmett was waiting in her office the next morning. He handed her a coffee as she dropped her stuff on her desk.

"Thanks Brother, what do you want?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Can't fool you, can I?" He laughed. "Ok, the rep for Cullen will be the son, Edward. There's not much known about him, other than Carlisle is priming him to take over eventually. No allergies and he thought a home cooked meal would be great." Emmett stood to leave, "Oh and Bella, he's single." Emmett had just enough time to dash out of Bella's office before her stapler hit where he'd been. She could hear him laughing all the way down the hall.

_Ass _she muttered under her breath. She unpacked her bag and realized she hadn't shown Emmett her ideas. _Ill do it later_, she decided. As she logged into the computer, she tried to conjure up Edward Cullen. She knew she'd never met him or spoken to him in any past dealings with Cullen Inc. Before she could stop herself, she was typing his name into her search engine.

She gasped as his picture loaded, he was handsome! _Maybe this dinner wouldn't be so bad_, she thought.

Bella grabbed her coffee and her proposal and headed to Emmett's office to go over everything with him. He was on the phone, but she made herself comfortable while he finished his conversation.

"Ready?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"So, here's what I came up with." Bella opened up her folder and started talking Emmett through her ideas. They spent the next thirty minutes going back and forth on just a few minute points, but overall they were both happy with the finished product.

"Here's the game plan." Emmett brought his calendar up on his blackberry. "Edward gets in tomorrow afternoon. He's getting a rental car so we don't have to worry about picking him up. He has your address and will arrive about six pm for dinner at your house. Rose and I will be there whatever time you need us to be. "Bella nodded at him and opened her own calendar.

"I'm going to have to leave here about noon in order to hit the grocery store, clean my apartment and start to cook. I'll make sure Angela knows and can clear everything for me."

"That's fine. I also told him to dress super casual for your house, so feel free to wear those flannel pj bottoms you think are pants. " Emmett nudged her.

"They're comfy." She explained, "Any thoughts on the meal? I was thinking Spinach Ravioli and a salad. Does Rose know how to make cheesecake?"

"Yes Bella, "Emmet sighed, "She can make cheesecake. So the plan on Friday is to wow him in the conference room and that's it. Good?" He inquired.

"Good, "She agreed and knocked fists with him.

The next day, Bella went to work in jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't have any client meetings scheduled and she and Emmett preferred a casual work atmosphere. When she reached her office, she called over her shoulder to Angela. "Hey join me, please."

"What's up big boss lady?" Angela smirked at her as she sat down.

Bella made a face at the nickname, "We've known each other since we were five, can't you call me something a little bit better? " Bella requested.

Angela scrunched her face up as in deep in thought. "No, I can't" She laughed.

"Ha ha, Ang. So basically I want to touch base on a few things for today/tomorrow." Bella took a sip of coffee. "Edward will be in town this afternoon, but as he's slated to eat at my house, he shouldn't show up here. If he does, just be accommodating. Also, before you leave today, please make two more copies of this, "She handed her the proposal, " and leave them on my desk." Angela nodded and set the folder to the side.

"What kinds of set up in the conference room? Coffee and breakfast pastries?" Angela asked.

"Good question. We're starting things off at nine so, coffee and bagels. I'll be here by eight just in case." Bella send Angela on her way and got to work. She had very little to finish before she left to go the grocery store.

Bella had cleaned up but decided against changing clothes. By the time Emmett and Rose arrived at five with cheesecake and a loaf of bread, Bella's apartment smelled like an Italian eatery. Emmett grabbed some plates and started to set the table, while Bella decanted some wine.

The doorbell rang fifteen minutes to six. Emmett answered the door, while Bella and Rose finished up in the kitchen. They could hear the men talking in the living room, as they loaded up their hands to carry food to the table.

Edward looked the girls up and down as Emmett grabbed the bread basket from Rose. "Edward, this is my wife Rose and my sister Bella. " Bella put the Ravioli bowl down on the table and offered her hand to Edward to shake.

He grabbed her hand but kissed the back of her knuckles instead. "Thanks so much for doing this, Bella. I live alone so if I want a home cooked meal I have to go see my mom. "

"You're welcome, " She blushed."Please sit down. " He pulled her chair out for her and sat across from her. She handed him the salad bowl. "We'll let the guest start?"

"Good luck with that, Emmett already has bread in his mouth." Rose said as they all looked at Emmett and laughed, clearing the small amount of tension that was lingering.

The rest of the evening went very well. Edward was polite and appreciative of the extra effort for him. He couldn't stop staring at Bella and comparing it to her picture on the McCarty Swan website. She seemed much more at ease in person. He noticed her checking him out a few times too.

When Rose got up to help clear the table, she nodded at Emmett and he grabbed some things and headed into the kitchen. "Did you see that?" Rose asked him.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Bella and Edward." She huffed. "They're checking each other out when the other isn't looking. They're crushing on the other one."

"No they're not." Emmett defended."She's trying to get a read off of him for tomorrow."

"Yeah right, because the answers are on his ass." Rose snorted. "Trust me, they're into each other. " She nudged him in the arm to drag his attention to them at the table. They were leaning into each other talking low. "See?"

"Hmmm, you might be on to something Rose." He kissed her temple and they went back to the table. Emmett cleared his throat behind Bella and scared them both. "It's getting late, so Rose and I are gonna head out. We loaded the dishwasher for you." He grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her to the door.

Edward got up too, "It's been a long day, so I'm going to head to my hotel. Thanks again for the hospitality. I'll see you both tomorrow." His eyes were only looking at Bella when he spoke.

She walked them all to the door, hugging Rose and Emmett good bye. "Thanks for coming over everyone. " She closed the door behind them and put her forehead against the door. _He is too damn nice for his own good,_ she thought.

She brought the wine glasses into the kitchen, turned off all the lights and headed to bed. She had a very steamy dream starring Edward that night.

The next morning, Bella pretended she wasn't dressing up for Edward as she pulled on matching black lace undergarments. It was a blatant lie she was telling herself. _This is for me_, she chanted as she snapped her thigh highs into her garter belt_. I have always loved this skirt_, she said as she zipped up the gray pencil skirt that came to right above her kneecaps. _And this shirt, just matches beautifully, _she thought as she buttoned up the fitted black shirt.

Angela was waiting for her as she stepped off the elevator. "Bella there's a slight problem this morning" She looked apologetic.

"What happened? " Bella could feel the panic welling in her chest. "Is Emmett ok? Is It Rose?"

"They're fine, Bella. It's just that Emmett called in sick. "

"What?" Bella shrieked. ""Goddamn motherfucker…" she mumbled as she grabbed her purse to search for her cell phone. She dumped her bag onto the couch in her office just to find it. "Pick up the fricking phone Emmett!" she shouted into her cell.

"Emmett, what the fuck? Why are you not coming in? I know you're not sick, I saw you last night for fucks sake." She yelled at him as soon as he picked up.

"Bella calm down. Rose and I wanted a bit more time in bed this morning if you know what I mean. " She could hear Rose giggling in the back ground. "You did this proposal, you can pitch your ideas. Call me later" He said and hung up on her.

"Angela, I hate my brother. " Bella took a deep breath."Is everything set to go? Edward should be here a few minutes before nine."

"Everything's ready go and you'll be fine. Oh the mock ups were delivered this morning. Do you want me in there?" She asked.

"No, I'll be ok. Do me a favor, and buzz me as soon as you see him?"

"Sure thing" Angela winked at her and left her to get ready. Bella sat at her desk and logged in to her computer. She mentally ran through what she was going to say to Edward as it warmed up. Instead of her proposal running through her head, semi pornographic thoughts did.

Her phone buzzed as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She stood up and walked out to the hallway just as Angela was introducing herself to Edward. She looked him up and down enjoying the way he looking in his khakis and button down shirt.

"Good morning, Edward. We're headed just this way." She motioned for him to follow her."Angela, please hold all my calls until we come back out. Thanks!"

Edward followed close behind Bella, watching the way her hips swayed in her skirt. He liked the way she looked in her professional clothes. Bella closed the door behind him and motioned him to the coffee on the sideboard.

"Help yourself. " she said as she grabbed a cup and a bagel. "Have a seat Edward." As she went to sit on the opposite side of the table, Edward grabbed her arm.

"Bella, it's just the two of us. Why don't you sit next to me. " He pulled a chair out for her. Bella debated this for a few seconds.

"We do stress how close knit we are around here." She said, "Let me move everything closer." She grabbed the mock ups and placed them on the table within reach of her chair. He gulped as she sat down, showing the edges of her stockings.

She caught him scoping out her legs when she turned to talk to him, causing her to adjust in her seat in order to show a bit more leg. She smiled at her lack of shame, grabbed the first mock up, and looked into his eyes.

"Let me start by apologizing for Emmett's lack of work ethic." She stated, causing Edward to laugh.

"I don't mind Emmett being absent, Bella." Edward said, causing Bella to blush.

She continued with her slight spiel, "However as I'm the one that worked on this, we should have no problems getting through it." She looked up at him from under her eyelashes. " Since we're being non-formal, don't hesitate to ask anything as we go along. I promise to answer to the best of my ability."

Bella launched into the proposal, bringing the mock ups into play as needed. Edward tried to pay attention to what she was saying, but the way her body moved and her confidence level kept distracting him. She noticed him fidgeting about halfway through.

"Edward, did you have any questions up to this point?" She asked.

"Umm…not yet. You're very capable, aren't you" He was looking at the way her legs were bent when he asked this.

Bella took a deep breath before she answered him, "Yes Edward, I am very capable." she winked at him. "Shall we continue, or there is anything else you'd like to ask?" She hinted.

He looked her up and down again before answer her, "I might have a few more questions in a bit, Bella." He said leaning into her and put his hand on her thigh. He felt it clench beneath his palm and before he could think about moving it, she grabbed it and pulled it into her mouth. While sucking on his fingers, she unbuttoned the top two buttons her shirt. Edward's breath hitched as he watch her take his hand form her mouth and push it into her shirt, under her bra and onto her left breast.

"Shit, Bella…" He mumbled, "What are you doing?" His eyes glanced to the door to see it was firmly shut.

"I locked it too, Edward." She breathed out. She put more pressure on her hand so Edward would take the initiative to move his. He paid attention and started massaging her breast. She leaned in and lightly put her lips against his. He opened his mouth inviting her tongue in.

She unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, reached behind and unhooked her bra all while Edward still had one hand on her breast. His other hand was rubbing up and down on her thigh. "More, Edward…go under the skirt." She said and spread her legs apart for him.

"Fuck Bella…" He moaned out. He took his hand and ran it lightly up and down on her thighs pausing where the clips of her garter were. Her eyes were shining when he looked at her. She moved his hand off her breast long enough to remove her shirt and bra.

"This too" He said, unzipping her skirt. She stepped out of it and her black lace panties, leaving her in heels and a garter belt as she stood in front of him. He wet his lips and leaned in to smell her pussy before lightly licking from top to bottom.

Her legs wobbled at the contact, and he steadied her by placing his hands on her ass. "Sit on the table, Bella. I want to taste you until you scream."

Bella sat on the edge of the conference table and spread her legs as far as they could go. Edward pulled his chair as close as he could and just looked at her. "Beautiful, Bella." He leaned in and lightly licked on her clit.

She squirmed so he put one of his hands on her stomach to hold her in place. He blew across her clit, then licked it harder. "Are you ready for more?" He asked.

"She moaned out a yes, so he put two fingers inside her. She writhed under his touch, so he went faster. He matched his tongue to the pace of his fingers. Bella was grinding on his hand and he could feel her pulsing .

"You know you want to come, Bella. There'll be more, you can let go." He mumbled onto her clit, causing her to tense. As soon as he felt her walls throbbing, he leaned up to kiss her in order to stifle her screams through her orgasm. He removed his fingers and licked them off while she collected herself, and smiled.

"That was nice, Edward. How about I return the favor?" She motioned for him to stand and leaned in so she could unbuckle his belt. She wasted no time undoing his pants and pushing them down his legs, or getting his boxers of his cock. As soon as it was visible, she put her mouth on it and sucked.

"Jesus Bella", He breathed out, and put his hands on her head to steady himself. She was sucking him and taking him as far back as she could. What she couldn't fit in her mouth was being stroked buy her hand. "Slower or I won't get a chance to come inside of you, and I really want to, Bella." She slowed her strokes down and popped the head of his dick out of her mouth.

She pushed him back just a little bit, turned over onto all fours and moved back to the edge of the table. "Okay then, fuck me." It took Edward three seconds to find the condom in his wallet, put it on and shove his dick into her.

"Feels so good…" She moaned out, meeting his thrusts. Her stockings helped her to slide a bit and take his strokes deeper. She arched her back as he put his hand on her shoulder to hold her tighter to him. He wrapped his other hand into her hair and pulled just enough to hear he moan again.

"Come on Bella, let it go again, I can't hold out much longer." He moved his hand from her hair to her clit and started to pinch it. She tensed up and he put his other hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. She bit his hand as she came around his cock. Once she had orgasmed, he grabbed her waist with both hands and started thrusting into her in frenzy.

"I'm gonna cum, Bella…." Edward was thrusting and getting louder, so Bella reached her hand around to cover his mouth while he came. He pulled out of her and tied off the condom, putting it in his pants pocket.

He smiled at Bella and smoothed her hair down. "Sorry I mussed it up on you."

"Worth it." She said, grabbing his hand and kissing it. " I must say though, this isn't how my normal proposals go."

'I'd hope not." He winked at her, and handed her shirt and bra over. "Here, let me find your skirt." He found it under his pants and handed that over as well.

After she and Edward were dressed again, they sat back down at the table. "So did you have any questions about where McCarty Swan sees your company going?" She asked.

"Other than, where can I find a place to live? None at all." They shook hands then kissed to seal the deal. He helped her out of the chair and grabbed some of the mock ups for her.

He walked her to her office, placing the mock ups on the couch in there. "Walk me out?" He requested.

She walked him to the front door of their office suite and shook his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr Cullen."

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Swan. I'll see you soon." He kissed her cheek and left.

The End


End file.
